A Love Before Time
by Jade Wings
Summary: On the 4th anniversary since her last visit, Fuu's back at Tokyo Tower. She makes a wish to go back... wondering why? Fuu/Ferio... R/R!


A Love Before Time   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR... if I did, do you think I'd be   
sitting here writing crappy fanfics??? Oh and I don't own the   
song "A Love Before Time", sang by CoCo Lee. Got it? Good.   
  
Author's Note: This takes place... uh... let's just say four   
years since the end of MKR2. Fuu goes back to Tokyo Tower,   
makes a wish, and *bing*, she's back in Cephiro. It's a long, weird   
songfic, but I needed to put something up. Not the best, but   
try to enjoy... =) Oh, and song lyrics are in parenthesis.   
  
***************   
  
Fuu stood in front of a window in Tokyo Tower, in the same   
spot that brought her so many memories. She looked outside   
and sighed heavily. The sun was starting to set and the sky   
glowed with autumn colors, clouds shifting slowly by in odd   
shapes. Fuu loved this time of day, but her heart felt too   
heavy to really appreciate it. It was the fourth anniversary   
since her trip to Cephiro, and every year since then, she, Hikaru,   
and Umi would go to the tower together. But this time, she was   
alone. Umi was off in Europe with her parents for business matters   
and Hikaru had to make a trip to Northern Japan for a relative's   
funeral.   
  
"I really wish Ms.Hikaru and Ms.Umi could've been here..." Fuu   
said to herself softly.   
  
"Excuse me, miss?"   
  
Fuu jumped slightly at the voice, and turned to see an elderly   
old janitor smiling softly at her. "The tower's bout to close in a   
few minutes. You're the last person here you know, besides me that   
is."   
  
Fuu glanced around and saw that he was right. She knew she must've   
been too distracted to take note of the silence. "Oh, I won't be   
much longer." she said smiling at him. He bowed kindly to her and   
continued to finish his work.   
  
Fuu turned back around to give the sky outside the window a final   
glance.   
  
'If only I could go back to Cephiro... if only I could see Ferio   
again...'   
  
Fuu mentally slapped herself for thinking of him. 'It's in the   
past Fuu... He must've moved on... so should you.' A part of Fuu   
told her that she had to let go of him eventually, but a bigger   
part of her said that they would always have their place in time.   
  
"Ferio..." she whispered.   
  
Suddenly a bright light surrounded her, and the sky started to   
change colors and break apart. The scenery outside began to fade   
away, and everything was a blur.   
  
"W-what's happening...?" Fuu gasped.   
  
(If the sky opened up for me, and the mountains disappeared)   
  
The light fully enveloped her and she disappeared from Tokyo   
Tower.   
  
"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to--" the elderly man started.   
"Miss?" He scratched his head and shrugged. "Ah, she must've left   
already."   
  
Fuu felt herself falling for what felt like forvever until she   
fell onto a meadow of soft grass. She sat up slowly and held her   
head, noticing her glasses had fallen off somewhere.   
  
"Great... now where could I be...?" she asked herself.   
  
She blinked her eyes a few times and she began to see clearer.   
  
"Oh my...."   
  
Fuu thought she could be in the most beautiful place in the   
universe. She was in a lush meadow beside a forest, which seemed   
strangely familar to her. The sun was sinking down into the ocean,   
not too far off and a slight breeze ruffled the flowers and trees   
all about her.   
  
"Am I in... Cephiro? If I am... my wish came true! Ferio..."   
  
(If the seas run dry, turned to dust, and the sun refused to rise)   
  
Clef sat in his chair, looking outside. "So beautiful..."   
Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence in Cephiro. "That presence   
I feel... a soft wind... Fuu!" he said aloud.   
  
Ferio's head shot up and he quickly ran into Clef's room at the   
sound of Fuu's name. After all this time, he was still deeply in   
love with her. He couldn't help but believe she'd return to him   
someday, so at hearing this he wasted no time.   
  
"Something up, Clef?" he asked nervously.   
  
Clef nodded at him. "I think... I think Fuu is back in Cephiro."   
  
Ferio's heart skipped several beats before he could answer Clef.   
  
"Are you sure? How could she be back? And where?" Ferio asked   
one after another.   
  
"I do not know. Most likely through her will. She's alone this   
time. I think she's somewhere around the Forest of Silence. Go to   
her Ferio."   
  
Ferio nodded and sprinted towards the castle entrance. 'I swear   
I'll find you Fuu... and I'm not letting you go this time. Not   
until you know.'   
  
(I would still find my way, by the light I see in your eyes. The   
world I know fades away, but you stay.)   
  
Fuu shivered and rubbed her shaking arms. She was certain she   
was lost, therefore she was certain she was in the Forest of   
Silence. Fuu sighed and sat down beside a tree and curled up.   
  
"I guess I should stay here for a while. Hopefully someone will   
find me..."   
  
Fuu rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes. 'I came   
back here through my will, and my wish to see Ferio. I remember   
the whole world fading away... but he was still there, clear in my   
mind.'   
  
She began to drift off and visions swam in her head. Flashbacks   
from her first two visits... mainly those of her beloved.   
  
"We'll stay... together... always..." she mumbled in her sleep.   
A smile crept upon her face as she began to reminesce.   
  
(As the earth reclaims its due, and the cycle starts anew, we'll   
stay, always, in the love that we have shared before time.)   
  
Ferio swiped his sword and a few vines fell down to clear his   
path. He was already in a deep part of the forest. He was growing   
weary, but forced himself to keep looking for her. 'Fuu-chan...'   
  
He couldn't help but smile to himself upon remembering their first   
meeting. She could see right through him, and he knew it too. Still   
he was able to find her weakness, which just happened to be him.   
It had been years, but he couldn't forget her.   
  
"Fuu!" he called out. 'She has to answer me.' "Fuu!"   
  
(If the years take away every memory that I have, I would still   
know the way that would lead me right to your side)   
  
Fuu stirred and sat up. She could hear a faint voice calling out.   
She couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but it seemed so   
familiar to her. "I know that voice..."   
  
Ferio stopped a minute to breathe deeply, and pulled out the   
communicators his sister had given him. When Fuu left the second   
time, hers returned to him once more. It glimmered slightly in the   
moonlight and an idea sparked in his head. He angled the gem   
so that the moonlight hit it just right and it gave off a   
shimmering light.   
  
"Come on Fuu..."   
  
(The North Star may die, but the light that I see in your eyes   
will burn for always, lit by the love we have shared before time.)   
  
Fuu rubbed her tired eyes, but opened them wide enough to see a   
faint light in the distance. That color... it's just like the gem   
that Ferio gave me..."   
  
Fuu began running now, desperate to find his deep, golden eyes   
awaiting on the other end.   
  
"Ferio!" she called out.   
  
Ferio's head snapped up and he saw a beautfiful figure standing   
before him.   
  
(When the forest turns to jade, and the stories that we've made,   
dissolve away, one shining light will still remain.)   
  
In front of Ferio, a few feet away, there stood a woman with   
medium amber hair that barely brushed her shoulders. Her green   
eyes blended with the leaves that swayed around her and her   
sundress clung to her thin form perfectly. She was a vision of   
beauty; it was Fuu.   
  
"Fuu..." Ferio said, almost inaudibly.   
  
Fuu felt a tear drop from her eyes, and everything around her   
seemed irrelevant to the handsome man in front of her. His jade   
green hair was tied behind him and his eyes glowed at her. He had   
an "x" shapped scar on his cheek and one across the bridge of his nose that   
made him even more attractive than he already was. The princely attire he   
wore was also all too recognizable to her.   
  
Ferio ran to her and Fuu proceeded to throw herself into him.   
He rocked her back and forth and she began to sob softly.   
  
"Fuu... please don't cry... you're here... this should be a happy   
moment." Ferio said smiling at her, trying to make her feel better.   
  
Fuu laughed lightly, making Ferio feel dizzy inside. "I'm the   
happiest person in Cephiro... I've missed you so much, and   
now I'm back... here with you." she said, blushing.   
  
Ferio held her close and whispered in her ear, "Make that the   
second happiest person."   
  
(When we shed our earthly skin, and when our real life begins,   
there'll be no shame.)   
  
"I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Fuu." Ferio said   
brushing her cheek.   
  
"And I, you." she said smiling at him.   
  
He leaned his face down and kissed her gently on the lips. Fuu   
felt herself growing warm -- she was finally complete. 'I guess   
I didn't need Ms.Hikaru and Ms.Umi here after all...'   
  
(Just the love that we have made before time.)   
  
*******************   
  
All done... hope at least someone liked it. =/ It was kinda mushy   
(but aren't mine all?) and stuff, but I tried. Please R/R! =D 


End file.
